


Es mejor así

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, True Love, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: —No es que no te amara lo suficiente...— comienza Hyuk Jae.—… te dejé porque no quería que todo esto te lastimara...— sigue Hangeng.—… ahora creo que solo fui un cobarde. Lo siento— termina Siwon.





	1. La propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Los one shots no ocurren en el mismo plano temporal o universo o lo que sea, son completamente independientes el uno del otro. Gracias por leer.

          —… después se puso a llorar y entré en pánico porque creí que algo malo pasaba, pero dijo que no era eso y luego…— Donghae seguía contando cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia. Su reacción le parecía de lo más emocionante.

            Hyuk Jae escuchaba desde su habitación.

         El dormitorio se había llenado cuando Hae llamó a los miembros, dijo que sabía que no tenían agenda esa noche, así que no podían negarse. Hyuk escuchó la conversación de Yesung y Kangin cuando llegó y entendió de qué se trataba todo. Aprovechó que Hae tardaba en llegar y se fingió demasiado cansado. Apenas llegó el otro, Hyuk se excusó y dijo que iba a dormirse. Nadie lo obligó a quedarse.

         Hyuk se había sentado sobre la cama y, recargado en la pared, escuchaba todo el relato: la propuesta cursi y muy planeada de Hae porque “si iba a proponer matrimonio, debía hacerlo bien”. Sabía que todo debió ser perfecto, por más cliché que sonara, es decir, a Donghae le gustaban esas cosas. También Hyuk se habría esmerado si fuera a hacer una propuesta, aunque quizá lo habría hecho diferente. Habrían ido a comer al restaurante que frecuentaban, luego a pasear en motocicleta para aumentar el contacto físico. Habrían llegado al río Han y tarareado esa canción que les gustaba tanto. Cuando estuvieran cantando juntos, habría cambiado la letra, sonreído con el rostro ardiendo y luego se lo habría dicho. Quizá también habría sido cliché. Aún así, ya no había alguien a quien hacerle una propuesta, Hae iba a casarse.

           —… ¿No es increíble?— hizo una exclamación y Hyuk se imaginó la sonrisa infantil que el otro suele poner cuando está reviviendo una escena en su cabeza—. Quise contárselos tan pronto como pude.

          Los chicos comenzaron a felicitarlo y hacer comentarios estúpidos de su futuro matrimonial y otros más serios. Hyuk seguía mirando al frente y respondía en voz baja las preguntas que tenían que ver con las preferencias de Hae, las conocía de sobra. Entonces Yesung mencionó que estaba seguro de que tendrían sobrinos bonitos. Por supuesto, serían niños preciosos, su padre tendría atractivo de sobra para heredarles. El sueño de Donghae siempre había sido tener una familia amorosa, una esposa de quien cuidar, un par de hijos qué cargar y llevar al colegio... una vez habían hablado de eso.

          La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y Hyuk se dejó caer rápidamente sobre las mantas. Cerró los ojos y dio lo mejor de sí mismo para fingir que estaba dormido.

           —¿Hyung?— preguntó Donghae—. ¿Estás dormido?

           Lo estúpido de la pregunta casi provocó que le respondiera que sí. Sintió cómo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

           —Yesung hyung dice que tuviste un día difícil— siguió hablando—. Espero que todo haya salido bien, olvidé preguntar si tu tobillo se ve mejor en las radiografías... — dudó un segundo—. Ya que estás dormido es más fácil hablarte… —volvió a dudar y sacudió la cabeza sin mirarlo—. Siempre fue mi sueño, ¿recuerdas? Ahora puedo tenerlo. Había decidido cambiar la estructura general, es decir, creí que me propondrías casarnos en las Vegas hace tres años, cuando estuvimos allá. No es legal en Corea, pero eso no habría importado porque siempre podíamos mudarnos al extranjero y venir de visita de vez en cuando o algo así… luego fuimos a beber con los chicos y esa noche luego de… ya sabes, de eso… luego de eso dijiste que cuando hiciéramos nuestras vidas olvidaríamos todo y hasta podría ser incómodo vernos. Me enojé contigo y dormí en el sofá— hablaba demasiado rápido. Su voz se quebró. No miraba a Hyuk, sino al suelo, de haberlo hecho habría notado que el rostro de éste estaba crispado—. Fue muy gracioso porque yo creí que estábamos teniendo algo serio. Qué bueno que lo dijiste en ese momento, supongo, había pensado decirle a mánager hyung que nos quedáramos un par de días más para plantearte el asunto… como sea, ya no hablemos de eso. Bueno, yo ya no hablaré de eso, tú estás dormido…— guardó silencio un par de minutos, el otro empezó a sopesar la idea de dejar de fingir e incorporarse, pero desistió cuando Hae continuó hablando—. Ella es una gran persona, ¿sabes? Me quiere, la quiero, hemos estado saliendo por dos años… no sé, estoy emocionado. No sabía si sería incómodo para ti ser mi padrino, creo que el público lo esperaría, pero se lo pediré a Leeteuk hyung para no obligarte a nada. Siempre voy a quererte, Eunhyuk-ah… Lee Hyuk Jae… no espero que tu también me quieras, quizá sería mejor si no lo hicieras. De alguna manera creo que estoy traicionándote al hacer esto… ¿Sabes qué?— exclamó como una gran idea—. Si el día que muera me ofrecen renacer como una chica, voy a aceptarlo, mientras tú sigas siendo un chico, tal vez así nadie nos critique cuando salgamos y ya no puedas decir que olvidaremos todo cuando sigamos nuestros caminos—. Hae se puso de pie—. Lo he decidido, me aseguraré de morir con eso escrito en una hoja de papel y pegado a mi mano para no olvidarlo. Más vale que no seas una chica, voy a culparte si lo eres.

           Dio la vuelta. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose amortiguó el gemido de Hyuk. Apenas se supo solo en la habitación, encogió las piernas y escondió el rostro en la almohada decidido a dormirse. Así al menos podría gritar sin que lo escucharan, podría llorar sin que lo vieran. Su rostro hinchado no causaría preguntas a la mañana siguiente porque se iría temprano. Pensó en asegurarse de tener una agenda ocupada el día de la boda de Hae, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era correcto. Presionó el rostro contra la almohada. Ya sabía que era culpa suya por haber tardado tanto en decidirse a aceptar sus sentimientos como algo más serio que una aventura, pero era duro. No creyó que todo realmente podría terminar. No creyó que el tiempo sí estaba pasando. Quería fundirse con las sábanas frías o hacerse polvo.


	2. La ceremonia

            —Creo que está inclinado— dijo Hangeng desde la puerta.

            Heechul volteó y sonrió nervioso aún moviendo el moño en su cuello. Maldijo al espejo en silencio, la presencia de Hangeng lo había tomado por sorpresa.

            —¿Te parece? Tal vez debería tirarlo, de todas maneras, no creo que a ella le extrañe que no lo lleve, ¿no?

            Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos frente al espejo porque no le parecía que esa cosa estuviera lo suficientemente equilibrada. El menor entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a ayudarlo.

            —No puedes hacer eso, el novio no puede ir menos formal que el resto de los invitados.

            —Usar trajes tradicionales habría sido más conveniente.

            Hangeng rio entre dientes. Le quitó el moño y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

            —Sabes que no es cierto.

            No respondió, solo desvió la mirada con los nervios más alterados. El otro puso el moño y lo acomodó con calma. Heechul se veía bastante bien con el cabello así de largo, al menos estaba peinado como la gente. El moño le iba bien. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

            —¿Hay algo mal en mi cara?— dijo Heechul para romper la extraña tensión que comenzaba a sentir.

            —No— el otro desvió la mirada y retrocedió un paso.

            Heechul volteó al espejo.

            —Lo sé, ¿qué podría haber de mal en este rostro?

            Se siguió mirando para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio. La noche anterior había soñado que su traje se hacía polvo y entraba a la ceremonia solo con sus calzoncillos de Asuka puestos. Era absurdo: ya no tenía esos calzoncillos.

            —Te ves nervioso— dijo Hangeng desde atrás.

            —Lo estoy. Me aterra arruinar algo y que todo resulte una vergüenza.

            —La estrella más grande del universo está asustada de avergonzarse en público, ¿quién lo diría?

            —Claro que no, me aterra avergonzarla a ella. Imagina que piso su vestido y se rompe y todos sacan sus teléfonos y graban y lo suben a internet y…

            Las manos de Hangeng sobre sus hombros lo interrumpieron. Sí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

            —Nada de eso va a suceder. Además, ya conoces a Hani, se reiría de ello y quizá terminaría de romper el vestido para que pudiera caminar.

            —Pero el vestido fue costoso, romperlo podría…

            —Por eso no vas a pisarlo— asintió.

            Heechul imitó el gesto.

            —Si me hubiera casado contigo no estaría asustado porque ninguno de los dos usaría un…— se interrumpió al notar lo que estaba diciendo. Ambos se alejaron, incapaces de seguir mirándose tan cerca—. ¿Fue un buen vuelo?— cambió el tema—. Deben estar cansados, llegaron en la mañana.

            El aludido se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Le extrañó la alusión a su esposa.

            —Sí, fue bueno, creo. Celina durmió la mayor parte del viaje.

            —Oh, cierto. Supongo que pronto ya no podrá viajar, escuché que las embarazadas no pueden hacerlo en algún momento.

            El otro lo miró a través del espejo.

            —Sí, es cierto—. No estaba seguro de qué decir ahora.

            La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso y Shindong y Hong Ki entraron sin preguntar si podían hacerlo. Llevaban una video cámara y grababan la versión casera y personal de la boda, de la oficial se encargaba el estudio fotográfico que habían contratado. Hicieron exclamaciones y comentarios acerca de lo bien arreglado que estaba Heechul, solo su boda lo sacaría tan presentable a la calle, a veces ni al trabajo iba bien vestido. Le pidieron a Hangeng que dijera una felicitación a la cámara y éste se preguntó qué debería decir. Probablemente sería correcto decirle que sea un buen esposo, que le deseaba lo mejor y todas esas cosas que le dijeron las personas el día de su boda… pero no quería felicitarlo por su boda, esa era la verdad. Era un pensamiento muy fuera de lugar, considerando las circunstancias, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto. Heechul tampoco había querido felicitarlo por su boda dos años atrás, por eso no había ido. Por eso le había gritado por teléfono cuando salió el anuncio en los medios. Lo tenía merecido. Después de todo, él había decidido rendirse.

            —Espero que tengan un matrimonio armonioso— dijo al final—. Ojalá que Hani ssi no decida divorciarse tan pronto. Nuestro Heechul hyung es un buen hombre, por favor ten paciencia con él.

            Los camarógrafos improvisados rieron, Heechul sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

            —De acuerdo, ya vámonos, hyung— Shindong apagó la cámara y tomó al mayor del brazo—Debes hacer tu entrada en unos minutos.

            Atravesaron la puerta y Hong Ki miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nada se quedaba en la habitación. Caminó con Hangeng hacia la salida.

            —Gracias— comentó.

            —¿Por qué?— preguntó el otro.

            —Por haber venido. Ya sabes, creí que como Heechul hyung no fue a tu boda, no vendrías a la suya. No lo va a decir, pero le hace bien.

            —Parecía que ibas a matarme si no venía— intentó reír—. Además, no quería perdérmelo… necesitaba verlo casándose.

            —Y él necesitaba verte casado.


	3. La recepción

            Siwon seguía mirando la copa de champaña que acababa de volver a servirse. Las luces en el salón de eventos estaban bajas para resaltar la importancia de la pareja de recién casados al frente de los invitados. El chico podía escuchar a Ryeowook cantando la canción de los novios, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, así que no le importó tanto ocultar su expresión. La pesadez en su pecho no se iba sin importar cuántas copas de champaña hubiese bebido, sabía que, si pedía una más, llamaría la atención de los meseros. Siguió mirando la copa, era la única manera de no mirar a Kyuhyun y su nueva esposa. Ambos sonreían y se veían felices, bastaba mirar las fotografías que llenaban el vestíbulo del lugar… o solo mirarlos a ellos. La canción casi terminaba. Teuk le pasó una servilleta con disimulo y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba húmedo: había llorado.

            Pasó el banquete fingiendo que estaba interpretando el mejor papel de su vida, es decir, esta situación le parecía sacada de un drama de televisión. Mantuvo la sonrisa formal de siempre en todas las fotografías, caminó junto a los miembros para felicitar a los novios y se mantuvo lo más lejos posible para que no tuviese que decir nada. El banquete pasó y el resto de la noche se trataba de socializar y esa clase de cosas. Cruzó el salón hasta la salida para tomar algo de aire. Tuvo que detenerse con cada persona que se le atravesaba, sonreír, saludar, conversar dos o tres palabras y luego excusarse. Le habría gustado poder robar una botella de algo para beberla afuera, pero alguien podría descubrirlo y se prestaría a malos entendidos. No quería escándalos en la boda de Kyuhyun, no podría hacerle eso.

 

            Salió por la puerta de atrás y se quedó parado a un lado. No había nadie, por suerte. A veces los reporteros rodeaban el lugar para obtener notas escandalosas, pero no era así. Hacía algo de frío. Del interior de su saco, extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado hacía un tiempo. Fumar no era un hábito, pero a veces lo hacía. Encendió uno.

            No había pensado que la boda le causaría esta desazón. No era sencillo. Recordó a Kyuhyun diciendo sus votos y sonrió con irritación. Había cumplido su promesa: no había titubeado en ningún momento. Siwon había esperado que se arrepintiera, una parte de él había asistido al evento con la esperanza de que no se llevara a cabo, de que Kyuhyun le dijera que prefería estar con él y que se fueran a alguna parte. Estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho, definitivamente se habría ido con él, ahora lo sabía. _Ya es tarde_ , lo corrigió una voz en su cabeza. Claro que era tarde. Esa decisión debió haberla tomado la mañana en la que el menor se presentó en su puerta y le pidió que le dijera que lo amaba. La madre de Kyu había descubierto que a su hijo le gustaba un chico, ella insistía en organizarle citas a ciegas con mujeres para que éste recapacitara. Y Siwon no estaba listo para decirle nada a sus padres o a cualquiera: le dijo que necesitaba tiempo. Tardó en entender que el chico no le había pedido que anunciaran su relación, sino una constatación de que lo que estaba defendiendo en casa realmente tenía sentido. De que les llevaría tiempo, pero podría funcionar. La presión estaba siendo demasiada, su familia estaba colapsando.

            La puerta de al lado se abrió y el chico se sobresaltó. Bajó el cigarro por reflejo. Kyuhyun cerró la puerta y se sobresaltó al verlo.

            —Creí que no había nadie— dijo rápidamente—. Lo siento.

            Iba a irse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

            —No, está bien. Ya me iba, quédate.

            —Aún llevas el cigarro encendido— señaló el menor.

            Siwon siguió su mirada y lo apagó. Volteó a mirar a su interlocutor y asintió, hizo un ademán para pasar.

            —Has bebido mucho— siguió Kyuhyun.

            —Tal vez.

            —Si entras con ese aspecto, llamarás la atención de todos. Deberías esperar un poco.

            Siwon rio y se detuvo.

            —Cuando dije que me iba, me refería a mi departamento. No te ofendas, es una linda fiesta.

            Kyuhyun asintió y se hizo a un lado. Siwon avanzó dos pasos y volvió a detenerse.

            —Por cierto— comentó—, ayer recogía algunas cosas y encontré tu llavero de minecraft, se lo di a tu hermana antes de la ceremonia, no estaba seguro de si te vería o no.

            —Me lo dio hace un rato— dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo—. Todo este tiempo creí que lo había perdido.

            —Sí, bueno… estaba debajo de la cama, quizá lo dejaste cuando volvimos del bar la vez que…— se interrumpió al recordar lo que había pasado en su habitación, luego de ir a beber— no importa, me pareció correcto regresártelo, sé que te gusta bastante.

            —Gracias— musitó—. ¿Quieres quedarte un poco?— soltó de repente—. Podemos beber esto y luego llamamos a un conductor designado para que vayas a casa o algo así… aunque ya sé que quieres irte, pero… no sé, si prefieres no hacerlo está bien.

            Siwon lo pensó un segundo. No creía estar demasiado ebrio, pero la botella de vino que de alguna forma misteriosa había sacado Kyuhyun lucía tentadora.

            —Solo una copa— accedió.

            Kyu sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando planeaba una travesura.

            —La verdad no traje copas.

            Se sentaron en el suelo sin importarles el polvo, a un par de metros de la puerta. Bebieron directamente de la botella e iniciaron la conversación con el clima inesperadamente frío, siguieron con la dificultad de estacionar tantos autos en un espacio reducido como el estacionamiento y rieron con lo molesto que debe ser tener que limpiar un salón de eventos que haya quedado demasiado devastado. Casi se acababa la botella cuando Siwon hizo una pregunta:

            —¿Por qué viniste aquí sólo con una botella de vino?

            Kyu bebió un trago antes de responder.

            —Me sentía algo asfixiado, necesitaba respirar.

            —¿Con 750ml de vino tinto?

            El menor asintió más como si diera una cabezada que de forma voluntaria.

            —No podía beberla adentro, ¿no? El aire está pesado ahí— hablaba y hacía ademanes por el efecto del alcohol. Siwon se preguntó cuánto había bebido antes para que comenzara a notarse su estado—. Hay demasiada gente, yo quería una boda más pequeña… en realidad no quería una boda, pero está bien, no me quejo— bebió otro sorbo.

            El mayor le quitó la botella con lentitud.

            —Parecías muy convencido de casarte.

            —Nadie está muy convencido de hacer nada, no seas absurdo. Además, nos entrenaron por años para fingir bien frente a cualquiera, no puedes haber creído nada de esa basura en las noticias de…— en medio de su nebulosa mental, Kyu entendió que estaba hablando de más—. Estoy demasiado ebrio, debería volver y tomar agua o algo— iba a levantarse, pero el otro no lo dejó.

            —¿Por qué te casaste, entonces? No querías hacerlo.

            Kyuhyun sonrió como un ebrio lo haría.

            —Porque también tú ibas a casarte— respondió. Se acomodó de lado para verlo de frente. Tenía el rostro rojizo y los ojos adormilados—. Fui a muchas citas a ciegas después de que me hicieras sentir una mierda, pero las rechacé todas—comenzó—. Decidí que te amaba lo suficiente para esperar, pero luego el mánager de BoA y el mío charlaron del próximo anuncio de tu boda mientras yo fingía que estaba dormido. Decidí que casarme primero me haría sentir mejor, así que le dije a mi madre que lo haría—se puso de pie—. ¡Ahora estoy casado!— exclamó levantando los brazos—. Pero no, no me siento mejor, así que es estúpido porque después de esto iré a la luna de miel y la verdad es que no sé cómo voy a acostarme con alguien a quien no deseo especialmente. Supongo que de la misma forma en que lo harás tú dentro de unos meses, ¿has pensado en eso? ¿Tienes algún consejo?

            —Cho Kyu Hyun— dijo levantándose también.

            —No me digas que no lo habías pensado, me inquieta bastante desde que compramos los…

            —Yo no planeaba casarme en realidad. Iba a decirle todo a mis padres, pero hiciste tu anuncio.

            Kyu estalló en carcajadas exageradas.

            —¿Cuándo ibas a decirles eso?— exclamó—. ¿Antes de que repartieran las invitaciones o de la ceremonia? ¡Ya sé! Seguro iba a ser antes de pronunciar los votos.

            Siwon lo tomó de la camisa.

            —No solo fue mi culpa.

            Kyu tiró de su brazo y se soltó.

          —Entonces no sé de quién fue. Te di todo lo que tenía, Choi Siwon. Defendí nuestra relación “antinatural” como todos la llamaron. La mitad de mi familia cortó relaciones conmigo cuando el rumor comenzó a extenderse y perdí ofertas importantes. ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Teuk? “Dice que necesita tiempo, ayúdame a dárselo, hyung”. Pero un año y medio de esfuerzos redoblados no fueron suficientes, me tardé, pero recuperé mi buen nombre. Fui a buscarte cuando ya no podía más para que me dijeras lo único que necesitaba para seguir cerrando bocas y lo único que obtuve fue “necesito tiempo”— hablaba con demasiado resentimiento, el mayor no supo qué responder. Todo era cierto—. Te di todo el que pude, pero yo solo no podía hacer mucho más. ¡De cualquier manera, está bien! Los chicos no tendrán que dar una explicación en los medios sobre una escandalosa relación homosexual, las acciones de la empresa de tus padres estarán a salvo y nuestras familias conservadoras tendrán nietos como han querido desde hace años… todo es tal como lo dijiste esa vez. Salió bien, ¿no? Nuestra relación no era más que… ¿cómo la llamaste? Oh, cierto: atracción momentánea porque pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Pues ¿sabes qué? Me fui de gira solo con mi mánager muchas veces y no por eso me enamoré de él—. Kyuhyun no supo si era el alcohol o el hecho de que se acababa de desahogar, pero sintió un poco de paz—. Debo volver, ya tardé demasiado.

           El chico abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta y entró sin prestar atención al que había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta. Teuk asomó la cabeza y vio a Siwon cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Salió y se aseguró de cerrar. El menor lo miró.

              —¿Escuchaste todo?

              —Seguí a Kyuhyun para asegurarme de que no hiciera algo estúpido, ha estado bebiendo como loco, espero que nadie más lo haya notado— asintió.

              —Nunca me dijiste que habían hablado.

              —No podía meterme en eso, Siwon-ah, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no te metieran en los rumores era él. Yo solo ayudé un poco.

              El mayor abrazó al menor aún con la diferencia de alturas obstaculizando la acción. Luego lo convenció de ir a casa. Si se iban por atrás, nadie lo notaría.


End file.
